


The Major's Most Beloved

by Trelan



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelan/pseuds/Trelan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative title for this was "imgoingtohell.txt"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Major's Most Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Preliminary reviews for this state, "I'm pretty sure the Devil made you write this fic." Proceed with caution.

When Ephraim told Five and Eight that the betrayer was the Major's most beloved, it had done absolutely nothing to identify the mole in their midst, especially when the Major herself could not point out a particular "favorite" he could have been referring to. "The best beloved," he had said, "Is always the one who betrays." There was speculation, of course. Maxine, Sara, Evan, and Janine had all been met with varying degrees of suspicion in the last few weeks, but if anyone had suspected the _actual_ mole at any point, no one had openly voiced it. Perhaps they thought everyone would call them foolish if they had said it openly, or perhaps the spy was indeed _so_ dear and _so_ beloved that not a single person truly believed them to be capable of such a crime.

When Sara had finally caught Sam receiving a transmission from Van Ark's men in the middle of the night, it sent shock-waves throughout the camp. Some outright refused to believe he was capable of such a feat and that Eight, who was always known for being shady in the first place, had framed him, but it took less than a day for news to spread throughout the base that he had openly confessed to everything. He had been in contact with Van Ark's camp since before Alice's death and had been passing vital, top-secret information about Abel and its runners. Even though it had backfired, he had also been the one to tamper with the canisters of Maxine's formula.

The law was very strict in stating that capital punishment was protocol for those charged with espionage, and it was difficult to define the radio operator's betrayal of his fellow survivors as anything but. Still, morale was extremely low, and the Major was afraid that the execution of their once most beloved friend and colleague would tip some of them over the edge. She had spent the better part of a week counseling with members of Abel and New Canton trying to figure out the best approach to handle the situation. In the end a public trial was scheduled, where Sam would have one last chance to plead his case and possibly declare his innocence.

The day Sam was paraded into the courtyard outside Janine's farmhouse, he was not the beaming, cheerful radio operator they had all grown so fond of. With shoulders slumped over, his wrists were bound in his front with cable ties, an unneeded formality as he was obviously there of his own volition, having no possible way to escape his current situation. He fixated his gaze on the ground as to avoid the stares of all the citizens of Abel who were now murmuring quietly amongst each other. His guards hoisted him onto a bench that the Major had already been standing on, looking out at the hundreds in the crowd.

"Sam Yao," she called as he brought his gaze up to meet only her eyes, continuing to ignore those that stared at him intently from every side. Her face was grim, and Sam was unsure whether she was more displeased with him personally or with the situation she now found herself facing as the authority figure in Abel Township.

"Yao, you are brought before us all today on a charge that, by our laws, is dealt with by a very harsh punishment. I very much wish that you had not brought these circumstances upon yourself, as I have seen personally the hurt, distrust, sadness, and anger this unfortunate event has bred in our township. It would be a difficult business charging anyone at Abel with treason, but it is especially so with one that was held in such a high regard by so many people, myself included. You are aware of your charges and of what the law now requires of me. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Sam shut his eyes and took a deep, shaky breath.

"I can't defend my actions," he said quietly, not quite hiding the tremor that crept into his voice. "I can't make things right again. I know I put my – the runners in danger. Runner 6, Runner 17...all the other runners that fell during the attacks on Abel, those are all my fault. Their blood is on my hands. I know that. There's no way I can fix that. But I want everyone to understand why I did it. Van Ark...he has my sister. He's had her for quite some time now, and I just – she's the only thing I have left in the world. Our parents I had to – she's the only family I have. I had to save her."

When he finally looked up into the Major's face again, his eyes were wide and full of fear. Tears welled on his black lashes and spilled over his cheeks.

"Then you do not deny your guilt?"

He shook his head weakly and breathed an almost silent "no".

"Very well. This is not a moment I have been looking forward to, but I have a duty to our citizens to keep them safe. Samuel Yao," she paused to sigh heavily, "You are hereby sentenced to death for the crimes you have committed against the people of Abel Township." Her hand moved to the gun holstered at her side.

"Wait!" A figure pushed through to the very front of the crowd. "Wait, stop!"

Maxine pulled up just short of the bench the Major and Sam were positioned on. From her bloodshot, puffy eyes it was obvious she had also been crying recently; the doctor knew, given the circumstances, that she could have been the one being put to death today. Her heart twisted in her chest, and she felt physically ill. She could easily see herself younger, inexperienced, more vulnerable, and with a soft heart like Sam's making the same decisions he had made. She knew the heartache and pain of having a loved one being held as blackmail by Van Ark, and her mind now raced desperately to save the well-meaning but misguided young man who had been one of her very closest friends and confidants during her time at Abel.

"Dr. Myers," Major De Santa inquired, "Do you have some piece of evidence that may change the course of this trial?"

"It was me. I – I framed him. I sabotaged the canisters. It was my fault," she offered hysterically as her throat swelled with a sob she could barely choke back.

"Maxine, _no_." Sam shook his head vehemently as he met her gaze. " _No!_ These people need you, Maxine. You’re putting their lives in danger without you here. Don't throw your life away for me. Think about Paula! Major, she doesn't mean it, please. Don't listen to her."

The doctor was now openly sobbing as Sam pleaded them to ignore her admission of guilt.

"Doctor, I hope you are aware that this is a very serious claim you are making, and this is a very serious occasion. If your confession is meant to be taken earnestly, then please let it be known now. Otherwise, please step back and do not present us with any further interruptions."

Maxine turned away from Sam and the Major, her face in her hands as she sunk back into crowd, utterly defeated. A few offered a consoling hand on her shoulder while others gaped at the scene unfolding before them.

"Does anyone else have anything they need to get out in the open before we finish these proceedings?"

"You said once," another voice lifted from the crowd. "When we were fighting Van Ark's zombies the last time...you were saying your final goodbyes. Which obviously were not going to be _your_ final goodbyes if you've been working with Van Ark, but possibly it was your last goodbyes to us runners who were no doubt about to die had things gone according to plan. You were going to say something before New Canton's signal interfered."

Even though that voice rarely let itself be heard, Sam would recognize it anywhere. Five.

"Right. Uh. I – I was saying that –," he took another trembling breath punctuated by a few choking sobs. "After Alice was killed, I wanted them to retire the number for good. I never wanted to have to deal with another Five again. I didn't think I could bear it, but you are – you're so much better than anything I could have expected. I was glad to call you Runner Five. Proud to call you Runner Five. That's it. That's all."

Five's countenance was as stoic and unemotional as it always was, though Jody swore from her position directly beside her fellow runner that her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Still, they were holding themselves together much better than some of the other runners; Simon had outright refused to attend today's event, and no one has seen him in the past twenty-four hours.

"Is that it then?" De Santa asked, sweeping her eyes over the crowd once more. When no one spoke, she unholstered her gun, flipped the safety off, and began raising it toward her target.

"Wait," Sam pleaded, raising his bound hands in front of his face in a defensive position. "Could we please – could we do this somewhere without everyone watching? I've made this hard enough on everyone as it is. We've had a public trial. Let's not have a public execution. Please, Major. Do this in private. I wouldn't struggle. I – I'll do whatever you need me to do."

Major De Santa sighed again, lowering her gun as she flipped the safety back on. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot for a moment as she chewed on the inside of her cheek, mapping her plan of action.

"Would any of you oppose this idea?"

A hand shot up from the crowd but then was quickly forced back down by another.

"Eugene." Jack leveled him with a pained expression as he squeezed the hand he had caught in his. "Don't make this harder than it already is, please."

"Listen," Eugene said harshly, "I know we were friends and everything, but he could have gotten you killed. That time when we were attacked with the rocket launcher and you were lost for weeks… and then again when you were with the Ramsays with Simon and Five, you could have died if he had wanted you to. I can't forgive – _won't_ forgive that. Not ever."

"Mr. Woods?"

"Please, Gene. For me. Please don't do this. We've already seen enough death and destruction. We don't need to see it again." Jack pleaded, lacing their fingers together and squeezing Eugene's hand tighter.

Eugene clenched his jaw and shut his eyes tight for a moment.

"Nevermind," he conceded. "Go ahead. But let anyone that wants to see the body after – after you're finished. And take a witness."

"Are you volunteering, Mr. Woods?"

Under Jack's desperate glare, he shook his head.

"Alright then, do we have anyone that –"

"I'll do it." Five stepped forward from the crowd, meeting the Major with an empty stare. "I'll witness."

"Very well then," the Major said jumping down from the bench and motioning Sam to follow. "Come along, Five."

They led Sam between them to the armory, the people of Abel turning to stare at them on the way, some with looks of disgust, others profound sorrow. Leading them past the fences and into the armory, the Major snaked through the hallways to the small holding cell where they had kept Sam after he had been detained.

When the three of them entered the room, Five turned to shut the door behind them, the metallic click of the latch echoing briefly in the room. When she turned back around, Major De Santa was again removing her gun from the holster.

"Major, you probably shouldn't fire that in –" She paused as the Major passed her gun to Sam. "What's going –"

_Bang._

Five never got the chance to finish what she was saying as she collapsed, blood quickly pooling on the cement floor around her body.

"So goes another Runner Five." Sam shrugged as he handed the gun back to the Major.

"Good aim," she admired, securing the gun at her side once more.

"Better without the zip ties."

"Oh, right." She said, producing a pocket knife to cut his bindings. "Sorry."

He rubbed his irritated wrists gently.

"That was impressive back there, I have to say. Getting the doctor to stick her neck out for you like that. I mean, _wow_. Are you sure Van Ark's star engineer isn't really an actor? Do you even actually have a sister?"

"Only child." He grinned. "And thanks, but I'm curious. How exactly are we going to manage giving them a body to prove I'm dead, and how are we going to explain that one?" He gestured to Five's lifeless form, grimacing.

"Oh, we won't have to," The Major smiled proudly. "We're about to be out of here for good this time. There's going to be another attack on Abel within the hour. I'd been arranging for our departure for some time, but I admit, I had to speed things up after you managed to get your damn self caught."

"Sorry, sorry." Sam chuckled. "Sara's just too good at her job. We should probably tell them to get rid of her first, actually, now that Five's taken care of."

"Fair enough, Yao. Alright, we need to head over to the motorpool now."

"Ugh," he wrenched up his face. " _Yao._ Could you please stop calling me that? Sam Yao. It's so...cutesy. I hate it."


End file.
